Spat' Spokoyno
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: Ia berteman sepi, bersahabat sunyi, bersejawat hening dan mungkin akan selalu digagahi oleh rasa pesimis diri. Bahwa eksistensinya kini dianggap nihil.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), dan gagalnya keangstan.

.

* * *

 **. : SPAT' SPOKOYNO : .**

* * *

Mikaela selalu terbangun oleh usik bias karat mentari yang mengepak di antara sela-sela suluran gorden yang tidak tersibak. Mendapati dirinya berada di atas kasur berukuran besar di mana tempat di sisi sebelahnya selalu lowong, rapi tanpa ada kerut-kerut yang menjajah.

Ah, sepertinya Yuuichirou tidak pulang lagi.

Hari akhir pekan yang seharusnya direguk oleh hingar-bingar bahagia, atau ragam kegiatan menyenangkan lain, terlebih jika sekelompok orang telah mengecap titel keluarga, sudah cukup lama tidak disambi Mikaela berhubung ia kerap bangun kesiangan karena nyaris setiap malam begadang menunggu sang suami pulang.

Kendati, ia selalu menemukan dirinya terbangun sendirian. Ditonton oleh benda-benda yang tak dapat bersua dalam memberi semangat selama ia terjaga setiap malam hanya untuk menumpah tangis kesedihan. Berkat tingkah lelakinya yang tidak pernah lagi menaruh badan di sebelah tempatnya berbaring. Oleh sebab lelakinya tidak pernah lagi ia pergoki masuk kamar meski hanya berganti pakaian.

Cenung dan kosong adalah santapan tak asing yang secara ajaib membuat Mikaela dahaga dan lapar. Saking laparnya, tubuh Mikaela tergerogoti sampai tak terawat. Saking hausnya, rona cerah pada wajah Mikaela tersedot habis hingga kerontang dan kusam. Pantulan cermin sangat rindu untuk Mikaela jenguk―karena Mikaela sudah berhenti berkaca, sadar bahwa dirinya sudah tidak menarik lagi untuk ditatap.

Tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana kacau penampilannya sekarang, Mikaela keluar kamar, mendapati anak kembarnya tengah bermain di lantai, duduk membungkuk, rukun bekerja sama memasangkan potongan bongkar pasang.

Remah-remah sereal mengotori sebagian marmer. Kotak penganan instan, mangkuk-mangkuk serta sendok yang tidak lagi polos dan kemasan susu kosong yang tergeletak rebah, terhampar di atas permukaan meja. Sepertinya Mikaela sudah terlambat membuat sarapan.

Dan ini adalah pemandangan yang berperan sebagai pereda nyeri hati Mikaela. Sejenak rasa hampa yang tiap menit Mikaela rasakan tenggelam. Tertimpa oleh raut binar putra-putrinya yang polos dan ekspresif.

Melihat anak-anaknya tetap aktif beraktivitas, Mikaela tersenyum terlampau tipis, sebab uratnya lupa bagaimana cara merekahkan bibir setelah sekian lama ia terseok dalam kubang pesakitan. Jika saja tidak ada dua bocah di rumah itu, mungkin kewarasan Mikaela tidak akan tersetir di jalan yang benar.

Tapi sepatutnya presensi Mikaela diapresiasi. Tapakan kaki yang melangkah maju guna menghampiri sedikit pun tidak menyita atensi. Usapan lembut pada pucuk kepala keduanya tidak membuat mereka menengadah. Justru kebisingan klakson mobil di luar yang mampu mencuri minat tolehan dua anaknya.

Tungkai-tungkai kecil itu berlarian. Menghambur ke pintu depan. Bergegas menyambut sang pengendara yang baru keluar dari audi merah. Dia berwujud wanita cantik dengan ulas senyum yang memukau, postur tubuh montok berisi dan tatanan rambut pirang cerah dikuncir tinggi.

Pongah si kembar semakin tersungging amat bahagia, membuncah senyum mereka, seolah yang ditemui adalah sang ibu yang telah melahirkan. Kemudian mereka dijamu masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya, manuver melaju dengan kecepatan konstan entah pergi ke destinasi mana. Sementara orangtua yang sebenarnya hanya terpaku. Baru bisa mencairkan kebekuan kala mobil itu menjauh, mengecil hingga hilang dari pandangan.

Jemari kurus nan ringkih lalu membuka pintu yang anehnya terkunci dari luar. Mikaela menggendor-gendor, menarik kuat kenop yang enggan memberi celah meski sesenti. Mengungkung dirinya dalam keadaan pertahanan teguh yang nyaris roboh.

Mikaela tak kuasa untuk tidak meluapkan duka atas keterlambatan dirinya mencegah perihal anak-anaknya dibawa pergi tanpa izin darinya, tanpa satu pun tatapan bersahabat yang menunjukkan sirat bahwa dirinya masih dianggap ada. Mikaela menangis sejadinya-jadinya. Tubuhnya merosot di depan pintu. Berkoar pedih merajam hening sunyi setiap ruangan di dalam rumah itu yang sepi penghuni.

Malamnya ia terbangun. Kembali tergeletak di atas ranjangnya, sendirian. Dikerubungi aroma pekat gelap yang mencekik menembus relung hatinya yang semakin kopong karena ketiadaan.

Dan mendadak Mikaela haus cahaya. Tapi bukan cahaya pada lampu yang ditekan sakelarnya maka kegelapan akan terbunuh begitu saja. Ia butuh pelita entah berupa atensi, tolehan kepala, atau sikap hangat dua anak maupun suaminya. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia diabaikan layaknya barang bekas yang tidak terpakai.

Arah destinasi langkah yang rindu seberkas sinar tertambat pada ruang kerja sang suami yang lampunya selalu menyala setiap senja terkubur. Dengan harapan ia dapat menyamankan perasaan di dalam sana.

Selayaknya setiap malam ia terjaga, Mikaela memilih ruangan itu sebagai penantiannya yang kesekian. Yang baru sesaat tapaknya memijak, lantas kenangan-kenangan di dalamnya menyeruak. Melintas pelan dalam lurik-lurik lamban bagai tontonan yang tersimpan pada alat perekam. Bagaimana Mikaela gemar mengganggu Yuuichirou yang membawa pekerjaan dan melembur di rumah. Dan betapa jahilnya sang suami yang menggodanya untuk bercinta di ruangan ini sebagai bentuk variasi. Beberapa visi yang sayangnya hanya Mikaela yang bersudi untuk mengingatnya sampai sekarang.

Mata safir dilarikan pada tumpukan berkas-berkas di meja tepat di samping peranti monitor yang tak menyala. Ada beberapa lembar foto memenuhi tingkatan paling atas. Foto yang memerangkap sosok Yuuichirou dengan seorang wanita. Diambil dalam perbesaran beberapa kali karena diretasi jarak yang cukup jauh.

Amnesia tersapu seketika. Mikaela bergegas kembali ke kamar. Mengambil beberapa lembar dari dalam laci nakas dan membandingkan foto yang ia bawa dari ruang kerja Yuuichirou. Dicermati dalam posisi seperti apa pun wanita yang tertera pada potret semuanya serupa.

Mikaela sebenarnya tahu hasil perangkap kamera itu adalah parasit liar yang telah melantakkan bahtera rumah tangganya. Hanya saja, Mikaela terlalu baik hati untuk menutup mata. Mengantongi sejuta permintaan ampun bahkan ketika Yuuichirou belum mengucapkan. Masih menyimpan secuil harapan bahwa suaminya akan kembali berpaling padanya setelah bosan dengan wanita selingkuhan.

Kontan sebelah tangan membekap mulut―upaya meredam rintih nelangsa. Mikaela tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu, meluapkan tangis yang disinyalir sebagai bentuk defensif seseorang dalam memerangi luka.

Bunyi deru mesin yang dinyalakan kemudian menyita atensi Mikaela. Sebuah audi yang Mikaela ingat sebagai mobil Yuuichirou terlihat dari intipan di bingkai jendela, meninggalkan pekarangan. Suaminya yang berengsek kali ini pulang, tapi tidak meninggalkan pesan pada dirinya alih-alih jejak ciuman. Yuuichirou sudah buru-buru pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Lantas Mikaela menggerakkan tungkai menuju kamar putra-putrinya. Mungkin ketenangan sesaat bisa ia dapatkan jika ia ikut tertidur pulas di samping dua anaknya.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ia seperti telah diatur untuk tidak memiliki akses menyentuh dua buah hatinya. Pintu kamar itu sejatinya terkunci rapat dari dalam.

Mikaela menilik lewat lubang kunci. Seketika ia mengalami _de javu_ yang menayangkan sebuah kejadian yang persis sama seperti ini. Kejadian yang ber- _setting_ mundur berhari-hari ke belakang.

Pada saat itu ia persis sama melakukan hal serupa. Mencuri lihat lewat lubang kunci ketika dirinya terbangun oleh suara berisik dari lelap di sofa ruang tamu, imbas dari terlalu lama menunggu pulang sang suami. Dan apa yang ditemukannya dari celah itu adalah sakit yang teramat sakit. Mencabik-cabik hatinya dalam semalam dan mencacah habis dalam gelung kekecewaan. Ia melihat Yuuichirou mengangkangi seseorang, membuka dada orang itu dan melumat bibirnya dengan lapar.

Dan Mikaela masih dengan penuh ketegaran berdiri di antara luka terdalam serta tungkai maupun jemari yang gemetar, menangis sesegukan memberesi kamar itu esok paginya. Kamar dengan lapak seprai kusut, penuh dengan hamburan pil berceceran yang Mikaela tengarai sebagai obat perangsang dan obat kuat. Kamar yang sampai sekarang masih ia tempati sebagai wadah beristirahat.

Kesayuan lazuardi tidak terasa dikacaukan air mata hanya dari tidak sengaja menengok kenangan yang mulanya sudah sempat terlupa. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya kali ini lagi-lagi berperih sama pedihnya.

Yang ia lihat dari lubang kunci adalah sosok wanita yang mana ia lihat juga pada tengah hari siang. Dia berbaring di sebelah sosok kembar, di tepi yang menyandar langsung dengan tembok, menepuk pantat anak-anaknya dan mengecupi kening mereka satu-satu.

Mikaela menggeleng. Merasa menjadi orangtua tergagal karena fitur dirinya telah tergantikan oleh seseorang yang wajahnya terpampang pada lembaran potret di atas meja kerja maupun laci nakas, bersisian dengan suaminya.

Penglihatannya semakin tertutupi oleh selaput bening yang melumer menjadi deras aliran tangis.

* * *

Mikaela terbangun dari waktu tidur yang mungkin hanya kisaran kurang dari enam puluh menit, di sebuah sofa panjang ruang tamu, bukan kasur berukuran medium.

Di hadapan sofa yang membentang, ada sepasang manik lazuardi mengamatinya intens. Pun Mikaela balik menatapnya. Pemilik bola mata adalah bocah replika suaminya, tapi bergender wanita dengan mata biru serupa dengan matanya.

Mikaela sudah pada batas rasa hampa yang terlampau menyesak. Membuat ia tak bisa bernapas, sehingga aliran darahnya tidak bisa menyuplai energi. Melumpuhkan setiap sendinya bahkan ia tidak punya daya membalas sorot berlebih pada salah satu anaknya, terkecuali tatapan kosong yang lalu abai dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

Hari itu Mikaela terus berbaring miring di atas sofa. Kadang ia sesekali terduduk lalu kembali berebah lagi. Melayangkan pandang pada langit-langit, tanpa ada sorot kehidupan, tanpa ada kilat harapan yang setiap hari tersampir pada bias netra meski lemah―namun untuk kali ini cahaya asa itu dipastikan padam. Mikaela tidak lagi meminta hal muluk-muluk, hal-hal yang sungguh sangat mudah untuk didapatkan, tapi kenyataannya dunia sangat kejam untuk memberikan.

Dan setiap harinya Mikaela selalu seperti itu. Menjadi satu-satunya penunggu rumah dalam aktivitas yang monoton. Berbaring di kasur kamar dan memandang hampa di sisi sebelahnya yang selalu kosong, bersih dari kusut-kusut bekas ditingkahi. Atau menegak punggung pada sandaran sofa menghadang putra-putrinya yang tak pernah muncul lagi.

Mikaela terus dan terus menanti di bawah kungkungan bui di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Berteman sepi, bersahabat sunyi, bersejawat hening, dan mungkin akan selalu digagahi oleh rasa pesimis diri.

Bahwa eksistensinya kini dianggap nihil.

* * *

"Ayah, Miki bicara melantur lagi."

Gurat lelah yang terpeta pada wajah Yuuchirou rupanya masih mampu mengulurkan senyum. "Dia bilang apa kali ini, Yuki?"

"Miki bilang, dia melihat Ibu tidur di sofa. Badan Ibu kelihatan sama kurusnya, mata Ibu juga bengkak, sembab, seperti habis menangis." Betapa polosnya Yuki berbicara sesuai dengan apa yang dia dengar. Meski masih bocah, dia masih bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang palsu.

"Lalu?" Yuuichirou dengan khidmat mendengarkan bahkan melontar tanya lanjut.

"Katanya Miki ingin mendekati Ibu, memastikan apa benar itu Ibu, tapi ada aura yang tidak nyaman mengelilingi tubuh Ibu, Miki jadi takut."

Yuuichirou melayangkan sedikit lamunan, namun tidak mengenyahkan sedikit pun perkataan dari anak lelakinya yang masih bercerita.

Anak perempuannya, Miki, memang memiliki keunikan. Entah apa itu benar, Yuuichirou tetap berpikir realistis bahwa apa yang dilihat Miki semata hanya khayalan. Dunia anak-anak begitulah, imajinasi mereka terlampau luas sampai sebegitu hebatnya bisa bercenayang.

"Ayah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Miki, bukan?"

Mata hijau Yuki ditatap lekat-lekat, ia seperti berkaca pada diri sendiri. Betapa hebat orang yang telah melahirkan putra-putrinya. Mencetak sepasang manusia baru mirip dirinya bagai pinang dibelah tiga.

Belum sempat menyuap jawaban, tangan kecil Yuki memeluk badan Yuuichirou. Merebahkan kepalanya pada dada sang ayah yang tengah menumpul punggung pada kursi logam. Pucuk kepala anaknya dibelai pelan.

"Tapi kenapa hari ini kami diantarkan ke rumah Paman?"

Untaian kalimat sendu dari mulut anaknya mampu memunculkan sebongkah batu besar pada tengah tenggorokan, membuatnya tercekat.

Yuuichirou masih ingat betapa kukuh pendirian Shinya yang bersikeras bahwa dua keponakannya haram berdekatan dengan Mitsuba. Padahal wanita itu kurang baik apa. Bersedia menggantikan posisi sang ibu dalam memberikan kasih dan perhatian sayang untuk sementara, bahkan ketika dia masih dilabeli sebagai perusak rumah tangga. Memang awalnya Mitsuba ada bergetar suka pada Yuuichirou. Tapi Yuuichirou dengan keteguhan hati menyatakan penolakan secara halus. Hubungan mereka hanya mengalir selayaknya rekan kerja.

Tentu tidak akan ada pihak yang tersakiti jika sebuah relasi dapat terkemudi di satu garis lurus tanpa ada penyimpangan. Mitsuba sangat tahu diri bahwa perasaannya tidak mungkin disambut. Namun begitulah yang namanya kesalahpahaman, selalu bertindak semena-mena.

"Paman rindu kalian." Senyum itu mengembang tulus tanpa beban meski sebenarnya Yuuichirou merasa menanggung dosa yang terlampau besar.

"Ibu kapan bangun, Yah? Yang dilihat Miki di rumah bukan hantunya Ibu, 'kan?" Yuki mendongak, sorot matanya memelas meminta tanggapan seuntai kalimat penghiburan.

Ini adalah tikaman yang sudah berkali-kali menyiksa Yuuichirou. Menjadi pisau tak kasat. Menancap telak pada tengah dada sampai menembus punggung. Seharusnya ia kebal karena sudah ditusuk terlalu sering. Tapi nyatanya Yuuichirou selalu dan selalu sukses terlukai.

Karena kelalaiannya, Mikaela harus mendekam pada keterikatan penunjang hidup. Dan apa yang bisa ia perbuat selain hanya bisa duduk di sisi ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Mikaela yang tertancapi tusukan infus dan terjepit pendenyut oksimeter pada jari telunjuk?

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan penampakan selang dan kabel warna-warni yang menjuntai di sekeliling tubuh Mikaela? Apa yang dapat ditulikannya pada desis ventilator, di mana benda bernama pipa endotrakea dipaksa masuk melalui mulut Mikaela, dan bunyi monitoring pasien yang tidak menunjukkan perubahan kurva maupun nominal angka yang kentara?

Tapi Yuuichirou tanpa kenal lelah selalu mengiangkan beribu panggilan lirih agar Mikaela segera bangun. Dengan alasan si kembar sangat merindukannya. Dengan landasan betapa Yuuichirou sangat mencintainya dan tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya.

Otak Mikaela sudah mati fungsi. Sistem saraf pusatnya sudah tidak memperlihatkan tingkat kesadaran yang signifikan. Mikaela tidak bisa dikatakan sudah meninggal, tapi tidak bisa juga dikatakan masih hidup. Tubuhnya bergantung sepenuhnya pada mesin.

"Ya, sebentar lagi." Jawaban _klise_ dan selalu seperti itu. Tapi telinga anaknya tidak pernah bosan mendengar. Karena harapan selalu ada dan dapat menjadi doa di antara ucapan-ucapan bernada percaya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n**

 **Spat' Spokoyno** atau dalam bahasa aslinya adalah " **спать спокойно** " yang mana saya sadur dari gugel terjemahan, jika di Indonesia-kan menjadi "Tidur Nyenyak". Ini berkenaan mengenai inti dari cerita bahwa sesungguhnya Mikaela mengalami koma akibat dari overdosis obat penenang.

Menurut wikipedia, koma (dari Bahasa Yunani yang berarti "tidur nyenyak") dalam dunia kedokteran, adalah suatu kondisi hilang sadar yang sangat dalam.

Kenapa harus mengambil judul dalam bahasa Rusia? Supaya antimainstream dan Mikaela kan blasteran Rusia. Sekira ada nyambungnya.

Di sini saya juga mencoba untuk menjelaskan sedikit kesamaran pada cerita. Di mana Yuuichirou dituduh berselingkuh dengan Mitsuba. Sehingga mulai dari sana Mikaela depresi dan menenggak obat penenang, sampai OD.

Jadi, yang Mika lihat lewat lubang kunci, si Yuu mengangkangi, membuka dada dan mencium seseorang itu adalah Mika sendiri yang sudah ditemukan tidak bernapas. Lebih tepatnya Yuu memberikan pertolongan dengan cara melakukan CPR. Sedangkan yang melihat itu adalah jiwa Mika yang telah terlepas dari raganya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa dirinya itu telah koma.

Lagi-lagi di sini gender Mika tidak saya jelaskan. Dikembalikan pada persepsi pembaca saja.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
